


Eclipse

by DarkMignonette



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Aww, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Smut, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMignonette/pseuds/DarkMignonette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The wine had brought foolish words to her lips, but did nothing to quiet the steady frantic beating of her heart. She had not felt excitement rush into her veins like this for years upon years and years. She did not know that her kind could ever feel such a sense of urgency, the sense that she needed to act here and now and that to wait would mean doom and that the future held nothing." </p>
<p>OR Kiliel smut in the Elvish dungeons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

The stranger's brown eyes regarded her with admiration, full of curiosity and open trust—though his dark irises pinched her heart as if he had instead stared in outrage, or lust. "My lady, you're beautiful," he said.

A flurry of tingles danced in Tauriel's belly, an unfamiliar concoction of pleasant anxiety that brought a blush to her cheeks, an occurrence she had rarely experienced in her five hundred years. Her mouth went dry, the dwarf's presence rendering her speech useless as if he had tied her tongue in knots.

She keeled down next to the holding cell, the last in the row of the king's dungeons. This lower level possessed nothing of a normal prison's dank shadow, or scent of cruelty, but instead kept their prisoners warm and surrounded by the organic shapes of elven architecture, decent bedding; bathed by the dim light of candles whose flames no wind could stifle. Even the smell of the forest lingered here—pine and damp grass.

Tauriel fingered the cork in the bottle of mead she held between her hands. "You...flatter me," she said, her eyes cast downward, away from him. "I..." she cleared her throat. "I thank you."

Kili beamed at her, face pressed between the bars, looking all the while like a poor man in a palace, instead of the prisoner in the dungeon of an enemy. Strands of his long dark hair hung in his face, over his eyes, slightly matted and nothing like the polished locks of her people. She ignored her desire to grip her hands in it, to run the pads of her fingers against the grain of stubble on his jawline.

"It's true," he said. He glanced down at his feet and for a moment Tauriel saw a hint of shyness flash across his expression. "But I'm sure others tell you so all the time.”

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind a pointed ear. "Not so, many of my people are fair, but I have been praised more for my battle prowess than my beauty." She smiled. "Which is just as well."

Kili frowned. "Surely your elf friend has given you compliments over many things," he scowled. "If not then he is a fool. More so than I had thought." 

Tauriel smirked, catching the not-so-subtle hints of jealousy in the dwarf's playful tone. "Prince Legolas has been a gracious friend for years, but we don't really talk about such things." She shrugged. "I am respected as a warrior and that is good enough."

Kili nodded. "Aye, a fierce warrior indeed, your archery..." Kili glanced down at his hands before meeting her gaze. "I would not want to be your foe on any battlefield." He smiled. Again, when his eyes met her own Tauriel felt a swirl of desire rise in her heart like a tide, the dwarf's dark irises so unlike Legolas' cold blue. Kili burned with passion and mortality and Tauriel yearned to place her hands near that fire – that invisible heat flickered between them like a spell, unseen but real enough to send goosebumps along her skin. She wondered if he sensed it at all, but of course she would never ask.

"Dwarves actually value strength of spirit in their women above all else, even beauty." He said after a moment. "A good fighter, a sense of humor, that sort of thing." Kili shrugged. "Your beauty is more fair than I have ever seen, and with your valor in battle, you would be a crown jewel of a wife."

Tauriel blushed up to the tips of her ears. Kili realized what words had flown from his mouth, and his face turned a dark shade of red as he pretended to look at the carved woodwork over the door.

Words failed her. Tauriel clicked her nails against the glass bottle of wine, the glass slick with sweat from her palm. "I have brought drink, if you would like.”

His eyes widened in surprise. Kili glanced at the bottle in her hands, then back to her face. “I don't want to cause you trouble,” he said. He smiled.

She shrugged, feeling the rigid movement of her shoulders – her obvious awkwardness – and tried to ignore it. “No trouble at all. Like I was telling you before, the wine brought here from the south is widely known. Experience it for yourself.”

She handed him the bottle, hoping he wouldn't notice the slight unsteadiness of her fingertips. Smirking, he tilted his head slightly and eyed her with a small amount of suspicion. “It isn't poisoned?”

She blinked once, then covered her mouth with her hand. “Heavens no,”

  
she laughed, embarrassed. “Though I understand...” she shook her head. How awfully strange this must have seemed to him, this elven jailer offering her dwarf prisoner wine. He probably thought her mad. “I'm sorry.” She said with a meek smile, before taking a hearty swig from the upturned bottle.

Kili laughed, a sound that added fire to the wine's already warm path down into her throat and stomach. She felt the weight of his gaze on her bare neck, the soft sensitive space on the underside of her jaw. “No mug?” he teased. His eyes dazzled with mirth, and a heaviness beneath it that pulled her in closer.

Again she blushed. “Oh, I suppose it isn't proper, is it? Would you like a glass?” She let out a soft laugh, suppressing the urge to hide her face in her curtain of red hair. Since when did Tauriel hide? Since when did she laugh and giggle like a maiden?

He gave her a wry look and gestured for the bottle. “Please, us dwarves don't need pretty glassware to enjoy our drink, but thank you.” He held the rather large bottle awkwardly, as if it would break in his hands. “I was just a bit surprised, that's all. I didn't realize you uh, elven maids could be so fun.”

Tauriel raised a single arched brow. “You have met many of us?”

“No.” Kili grinned as he upturned the bottle and gulped down several mouthfuls. It was Tauriel's turn to stare; that exposed jawline, the dark scruff beneath his chin, his head tossed back and his eyes closed, as if in pleasure. The sight created a surge of warmth in her belly that had nothing to do with the wine. She shifted in her spot. “Careful,” she teased, voice unsteady. “It's stronger than you think.”

His adam's apple jumped as he swallowed his last swig, and he roughly wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and sleeve. Tauriel wondered if all dwarves downed their mead like thirsty horses or if Kili was merely making a show of himself. She grinned. “So?”

Kili beamed at her. “That's good, aye.” He bit his lip. Tauriel spotted a hint of redness already on his cheeks, despite his tanned skin. “I thank you. You're a fun lass, you are.”

She laughed as he handed her back the bottle. She didn't quite know how to respond to his compliment, so she took another small sip.

“Easy, you say it's strong, right?” He leaned forward and pressed his face between the bars. “Are you on guard all night?”

Tauriel nodded. “I am and please, I know my limit. You were the one getting carried away.” One could hear the smirk in her voice. She handed him the bottle.

He scoffed. “My lady, I'm no stranger to a strong drink.” He raised his eyebrows in an almost comical expression. “I wish I had a fine dwarven ale for you to try. It's golden goodness warms you down to your toes.” He drank again, while a line of red liquid escaped the top and ran into the corner of his lips. “The head on the beer itself tastes like golden wheat and warm summers.” He wiped the smudge of wine away with his thumb after a moment, as if unaccustomed to doing so.

When he handed her the bottle back, she drank from it again. A caress of heat dripped down into her body, while the wine lathered her mouth in the taste of grape, pomegranate and a secret wild fruit plucked from the open fields of far off southern lands.

She felt his stare hover on her again, soft and dark like a blanket of heavy velvet. She paused before handing him the bottle, meeting his gaze. More of his messy hair had fallen into his face, shy candlelight from the corners of the upstairs hall and higher chambers bringing out the subtle golden tints in his skin. She peered closer at him. Did she imagine the flecks of yellow in his irises, had the wine toyed with her vision? Or were dwarves born with gold in their veins?

No, maybe only this one.

She leaned forward, close enough for strands of her hair to lay against his shoulders; she smelled the sweetly dark scent of earth, field grass and a tinge of sweat, though he didn't stink, no hint of the legendary dwarf foulness on him. The wild scent of Mirkwood clung to his pores and it lured her in. Elf men never smelled this masculine.

Without thinking she wiped a lingering spot of dried wine from the corner of his lips. The hair pricked the tips of her fingers as he shivered, grasping her wrist in his thick hands. He lit her skin on fire with the roughness of his calloused palm, and how delicate boned her wrist appeared compared to his large hands.

A mist hovered over her own thoughts. Kili's face had turned a deep red, whether from their close proximity or the alcohol, she didn't know, and barely noticed as she admired the deep brown of his irises, and the thick black eyelashes around his eyes.

His look had turned deeply serious. “You're one gorgeous creature, you know that?” he murmured. “Your beauty, its-”

He didn't have time to continue. She pressed her lips against his, quickly and with a firm pressure as if afraid she would lose her nerve. His scruff scratched her chin, a rough sensation against the corners of her mouth, and again that earth scent, his actual bare skin surprisingly smooth against the tip of her nose.

When she pulled back, she met his shocked gaze. Her heart knocked around in her chest, and her head swirled for a moment. She licked her lips and tasted remnants of the sweet wine.

He beamed at her. “Damn.”

The pleased, open and trusting expression on his face warmed her heart, as if he had started a flame in her blood. She had before only felt the burn of hatred, of anger for the dark things that lurked in her forest, only negative thought, never this bright surge of warmth that brought light to the deepest chambers or her soul.

She smiled at him, though her head swirled, unsteady from the drink and this new alien emotion. She felt a giddiness laced with an undercurrent of fear, fear of this unknown happiness and what it meant, and what harm it could wrought on her heart.

As if in celebration he upturned the bottle. It's contents had been reduced to half.

He handed it back and she inched closer to the jail bars, feeling the bite of cold iron against her legs. When she drank again the thoughts in her head sloshed around for a moment, like the burgundy red drink trapped in the bottle. She wanted to rediscover the gold in Kili's eyes. Distant music from overhead echoed in the halls, violins and soft elvish voices, the lyrics floating around as lost fragments in her skull.

Kili rested his face against the bars, both hands poised above his head and grasping the iron. His eyes had become heavy lidded. He murmured soft words in Khuzdul.

She leaned her weight against the cell, suddenly hating it's ugly intrusion between them. From a sitting position his face hovered at eye level with her breasts, she noticed, though she didn't pull away, having no urge to recede back into herself, back into the safety of her own solitary existence. He didn't flinch back from her close presence either. “I don't though those words, my friend,” she said.

“Forgive me, I forgot that you...” he shook his head and smiled, his words slightly slurred. “It's only more compliments, beautiful one.”

Tauriel thought he appeared not so much drunk as relaxed and sleepy, with a hint of mischief behind his long lazy smile. She blushed. “You flatter me.”

“Not such flattery as truth.” His glance flickered to her lips before meeting her eyes. Tauriel caught the bare look of desire in his gaze along with hints of heavy unasked questions. Another soul had never studied her like that before, as if her face were carved from the finest ivory. “Y-you,” she stumbled over her words. “You tell such pretty words to maids often, I'm sure?”

He peered at her still, as if in a trance, undisturbed by her words. “No. I've never met one such as you.” More square, harsh dwarf words in a quiet tone.

Without hesitation, she dipped her face down and kissed him again. The bars chilled her cheeks, though Kili's heated skin warmed her lips, his hands above her head; the songs of her kin in the above halls now more joyous and like the praises of angels.

Kili kissed her back with a soft pressure and Tauriel cupped the back of his head, her hands thrust deep into his mane of dark hair – the stands soft to the touch but knotted and full of forgotten brambles and briars. She gripped his hair in an almost possessive fashion and he nipped her bottom lip. Tauriel felt arms wrap around her middle and hug the dip in her lower back, tugging her closer, her legs pushed against the cell bars, her eyes shut closed. Kili ignored the single hair strands caught between their lips, her long wild hair stuck to her skin. She tasted pomegranate on his tongue, as they kissed and kissed and kissed, Kili completely lost to her touch. Surrendered. Giddy from power, wine, and her desire, Tauriel smiled against his mouth, her thought process clogged by so much music, the sweet cry of mandolins.

They broke apart for air after a long moment. Red faced and out of breath, they peered at each other, Kili with a big smile and Tauriel with one finger pressed to her swollen bottom lip. “Wow,” he said, with a big brilliant grin.

Tauriel blushed.

She almost picked up the bottle but thought better of it. She wanted something else. Her breasts ached for touches they had never known, and she felt a dull throbbing between her legs, a dampness when she moved. “May I...” her sense of self preservation nagged at her. These were dangerous feelings. Dangerous thoughts and actions. The wine silenced these fears and urged her forward. No such small dwarf could hurt her.

_Only maybe her heart._

She sucked in a breath. “May I come in with you?”

Kili blinked. “In with, me?” He frowned and looked down at the floor, confused, as if unable to process her request. Tauriel imagined the wine had muddled his thoughts, as much as it had affected her own. He shrugged and gazed back up at her with a perplexed smile. “Sure. I mean, you're the jailer.”

Tauriel laughed. “This is true.”

“If you promise me no harm,” he said with a raised brow.

The distant waves of song faded away as the night deepened and her people retired to their chambers, the pair's companions only the quickly dying candlelight and shadow. Quiet snores sounded from Kili's dwarf company further down the hall. Tauriel smiled. “You have nothing to fear.”

The keys jingled together softly as she pulled the set from her belt. Kili scooted backwards into the dim cell as she opened the lock and slipped inside, bringing the bottle with her, her footsteps silent. She studied the dwarf's movements from the corner of her eyes, nothing more than a warrior's habit. Always observant, always prepared conflict.

She pushed the cell door shut while Kili peered at her from across the small space. Though bare and quiet, the cell's dusty floor smelled of cedar, and a wool blanket covered the simple bed in the corner. Warmth had seeped into the walls as if the touch of the Elder race had transformed every individual piece of wood.

Without the wall of bars between them, they sat silent and peered at each other, Tauriel struck with shyness and a sense of unreality. Many times they had talked long into the night, until only a handful of dim stars winked in the early purple sunrise; but never without a cage, never without that last separation.

Kili sat in a rigid position across from her, his gaze heavy and lacking any sense of merriment, as if the alcohol’s influence had never touched him. For a moment he resembled the lead dwarf of his company, with those same large squared shoulders and dark mantle of hair. Kili seemed wound together with restraint. Tauriel swallowed, her mouth gone dry. Despite his shorter height, she for once felt like the smaller one.

His dark eyes settled on her own. “My lady,” he murmured, voice rough as if he had not spoken for hours. “What do you wish of me?”

She noticed that his expressions of laughter, his gentleness as she had come to know him by, had vanished and switched into that of desire, of the need to possess and own, when he stared at her, nothing like the soft flirting as before. His black eyes burned like hot coals. She shifted nervously in her spot, the garment between her legs wet, the dampness soaked down into her thighs.

She looked down at her hands, her knuckles bare and ghostly white amongst the dim cell's shadow. Her thoughts brought a heated blush to her face that she hoped Kili could not see.

She forced herself to meet his gaze. “I would like...” she let out a shaky breath. “I would like for you to touch me. To make love to me.”

The wine had brought the words to her lips, but did nothing to quiet the steady frantic beating of her heart. She had not felt excitement rush into her veins like this for years upon years and years. She did not know that her kind could ever feel such a sense of urgency, the sense that she needed to act here and now and that to wait would mean doom and that the future held nothing.

She yearned for this mortal. She knew, somewhere in her consciousness, that he existed in the manner of a comet, bright and beautiful, outshining the ever enduring stars in his blaze of glory, but only for a moment; only for a few moments before he was gone, swallowed by space – only a memory left behind, only a wish.

Tauriel trembled.

A shiver passed through Kili's body. “My lady.” He glanced down at his lap, and his tousled hair cascaded into his face, down his shoulders. He faced her again. “Are you sure? Do you...know what you are asking?”

Tauriel's heart cinched with pain. She shut her eyes. “I know. You don't have to, I am asking much, I-”

He crossed the space between them and pulled her close, into his arms. She felt warm hands cup the sides of her face. “No, you've got it wrong,” he said. “Don't think for a second that I don't want to. I've dreamed of it even,” he blushed. Tauriel's own face burned scarlet, both from his words and the heat of his hands. “I only don't want to take advantage. I'm a lowly dwarf. You're starlight.”

Elation danced in her heart. Never in all her years had she wanted to dance in a glen like the elf maidens of old, but Kili's presence, his big smile, how the corners of his eyes crinkled when he laughed, made her feel as lightweight as someone who had never known darkness. Surely the peace of Valinor itself couldn't compare with this sense of elation, this high flying joy. But Tauriel knew caution, and she knew pain, she didn't want to soar too close to the sun, yet her senses drove her higher than she had ever felt in her murky forest. The wind blew her away.

She leaned forward, weightless, and slid her lips against his own. It was a messy kiss at first, she kissed him slowly and enjoyed the fleshy sensation of lips against lips, teeth, and taste of the alchohol. His throat rumbled as he tried to speak, his hands poised on either side of her face.

She paused. She pulled away, far enough to talk but close enough to see individual lashes beneath his closed lids, close enough for them to share the same breath of air. Ink black, featherweight lashes. “I wish for you to touch me,” she whispered. “The way you have in your dreams.”

Her hands on his shoulders, Tauriel felt the shudder that whipped down his back. He mauled her with his kisses, and she grabbed fistfuls of his tunic, surprised, but she met him with equal vigor. They knocked teeth several times, and bit lips; clumsy maybe but she groaned against his mouth in pleasure. He hugged his arms around her and she felt the strength in his limbs, traces of it in his embrace. Nothing like the willowy grace of elves. Kili's body felt stout and rigid under her touches, built from stubborn power, the endless miles walked through wilderness, torso solid from years of work, many swings of a sword.

The perfume of wind swept plains rose from the pores of his skin, from the curls of his hair, from his tunic, a subtle mingling of careless scents. Tauriel felt a light tingling deep down in her lower body, and despite any sense of modesty she yearned for more, more of Kili on her, on top of her; she wanted him as deep inside her as any man could ever be.

Kili stopped and kissed the side of her face, both of them still coiled around each other. Somehow she had ended up in his lap, one of her long, slender legs curled around his waist. “Tauriel,” he breathed, “let me love you. _Really_ love you.”

She peered down at him in slight confusion, tilting her head, lids heavy, her mind bogged down by the fog of lust, intoxicated by both him and the strong wine. “I..don't understand.”

Kili merely smiled and untangled himself from her embrace. Dark, nefarious thoughts swam behind his gaze, bringing flickers of carnal images, deeds drenched in skin and ecstasy, to the forefront of her own mind. Her hands clutched in his, he led her over to the humble bed nestled in the corner of the room.

Tauriel found herself softly lain on her back, hair a silken down of red waves beneath her form, tangled in the coarse woven blankets. Even the sluggish movement filled her head with buckets of slow, syrupy dizziness.

Kili's face hovering around her torso however distracted her from the slight nausea. He lounged with her on the bed, his weight propped up on one elbow while his other hand held her waist with a gentle pressure. He stared up at her, seemingly between her breasts from her own perspective, his lips parted and dark eyes burning, as her chest rose and fell with unsteady movement. A hot, nearly unbearable ache pulsed between her legs. Every pore in her skin danced. She wanted so badly for him to touch her. Just trail his hands along her belly.

“I'll do my best to give you as much pleasure as you deserve, my lady,” he whispered, voice thick and low, though she noticed the erratic hitch in his breathing. “If you'll allow it, if this is your wish.”

Words failed her. She didn't know the right response, or how to phrase it, or what it was she even wanted. She didn't know how he planned to do any of the things he spoke of. She nodded, closing her eyes. She yearned to find out. “Love me, yes.” she whispered. “Do it.”

He slid down to her hips and she shivered in the cool air as he peeled away her breeches. He fumbled with the lacing and ties for a quick moment, before she felt his sharp intake of breath against her exposed skin, her underwear with her pants at her knees – then forgotten on the floor – and his mouth suddenly thrust against her throbbing wet womanhood.

A shot of pleasure streaked up her spine. She cried out, her body jerked forward, her hips thrust against his face before she could think about it or stop herself. Kili groaned in response, his lips vibrating the layers of flesh, and she bit her lips, both hands knotted in his hair, yanking at the roots. He pushed his tongue deep into her wet, secret folds, with the same hunger as when he had kissed her mouth, the same unfiltered, rebellious passion as if she were the sea and he wanted to drown himself in her embrace.

Forgetting their situation, their secrecy, a moan of pleasure erupted from deep in her throat as he kissed her and held her, his hands free and rough over her thighs; thick fingers rubbed against numerous, previously unknown sweet spots and she ground herself against his hand, craving more of that carnal friction, more pressure, more _something._ He made gentle rotations with his palm over the red fleecy hair between her legs.

His stubble set her skin on fire, a slight pain that she immediately loved. She feared that she had bathed his face in her fluids – she even felt her excitement drip down her inner thighs and onto the bed sheets – but she could not ease the iron tight bundle of tension in her body. She couldn't tame her senses, drenched and overwhelmed as they were in these new waves of pleasure.

But she wanted him closer, needed his strength and solid muscle in her arms, in her body; she craved the sight of him beneath her and panting and covered in sweat. All sense of modesty had long vanished. She would have him, his young limbs and battle scarred skin, and she would let him lavish her with physical abandon. Consummation.

She stared up at the carved figures in the ceiling without really seeing them. A sense of unreality enveloped her again, the strangeness of the moment finally cutting through the layers of fog on her mind, past the wine and the sensuality and the hushed seconds between dawn and dusk; not an altogether unpleasant feeling, merely a sense of surprise. She was making love to a dwarf. Elves lived a long time and couldn't possibly remember every waking day, but she knew regardless of the future that she would remember this very second for centuries, if she ever would even truly forget it at all.

Her voice came out in short, breathy gasps, alien to her own ears. “Kili, c-can you, I want you in me, (elvish). Please.”

He groaned, loudly. “Tauriel, are you sure?”

She sat up and grasped the solid symmetry of his hips, yanking him closer to her, while he watched with heavy lidded eyes. She unlaced his trousers with deft fingers. He licked his lips, as he had done before with the wine, as if reminiscing her taste. She shivered – how wild she felt for him.

His organ pointed upwards towards the ceiling, hard and ready for her. What it lacked in length it compensated for in girth, thick dark hair curling up the hard line of his stomach. Tauriel hid part of her own flushed face in her hand in a rather maidenly gesture-- she had never seen a naked man before, in this way – but she touched tender fingertips to the soft mass of so much hair, softer even than the hair on his head.

He watched her study him, his eyes hesitant. “Do you like me?” he whispered. “Do I please you?”

She peeled her eyes away from his lower body and met his gaze, the tenderness and vulnerability she found there tugging her heartstrings. She smiled, wondering if Kili sensed how her fragility matched his own. She had never experienced herself as delicate, yet another brand new feeling on this strange night of new experiences.

She found her voice after a moment. “Yes you do,” she murmured. “You're beautiful.” She caressed the intimate, high inner space of his thighs, loving the hair there, too, and drug her hands slowly up and down his abdomen. “Let me have you.” Accidentally she brushed her thumb against his member and it tensed, once, and Kili sucked a fast breath in through his teeth. She could see the veins, and beads of moisture at the tip of his cock. “Gods yes,” she murmured. “Take me.”

He did.

She ended up flat on her back as Kili parted her legs in a quick movement, his calloused palms scratching the petal-soft skin of her thighs, and sheathed himself inside her.

Her body resisted at first, her inner walls coiled tight around him, but with her peaking arousal and his slow penetration past the slick (x)outer folds of her maidenhood, he hit all the right spots, deep into the sacred inner space of her body, her skin ignited with pleasure.

“Kili, yes – keep doing.. _that_ , I-”

She bit the insides of her lips to keep from crying out. He moaned and exhaled several scattered breaths and broken words against her skin, strange words in his native tongue, her breasts heaving and thrust into his face, her back arched into him, no space between their bodies as he found the perfect rhythm in the time-old carnal dance, heavy thrusting and erratic movement as fast as a stormy sea.

Tauriel glanced at his face from beneath heavy lashes, his expression of ecstasy equal to her own, his eyes shut, face flooded with blood, a man lost and yielding to the fruits of her body. She wrapped her legs around his torso, she yanked on his hair, his fingers pressed into her skin and digging at her back.

His hot mouth locked around the tip of her breast as she felt his entire body turn rigid above her, his back and legs a solid wall of muscle. His movements slowed, almost stopping-- he suckled hard on one of her nipples and gave one last deep thrust into her soaked skin and spilled his seed inside her.

He panted into the cushioned skin of her chest. “Starlit one.” His lips left wet imprints on the flat valley between her breasts. “I-I didn't last long,” he breathed. “You feel too...you feel too amazing, I-” he exhaled another shallow breath. “Let me try again.”

Tauriel nodded, face flushed crimson. She knew she stood on the cusp of physical bliss, from the few times she had brought pleasure to herself with her hands-- but it had never felt like this, never had been this same intense need for release. She massaged Kili's scalp with deft fingers and he moaned, still inside her.

She moved to sit up and he withdrew from her form with another groan. He studied her with a dazed expression until she shoved his back and shoulders against the roughened stone wall, his face at a parallel height with her breasts. His breath hitched in his throat. She straddled him, his cock dripping. She smiled. His member brushed against her inner thigh, it's length still stubbornly tensed for her despite his release, and she felt the warmth of his seed drip down the gentle slopes of her legs.

Kili cupped both sides of her face in his hands. How heated his fingers were, the steady heat of his calloused hands. A strange sense of happiness rushed through her heart as she met his gaze, and she imagined it had little to do with the sex and more with the blatantly loving expression she beheld on his face. She reflected that same look of yearning back at him, two souls connected on the same wavelength, two similar sparks in the universe, and Tauriel finally realized the scope of the high gamble she had just bet with her heart.

He smiled at her, and she didn't think even a red moon could shine as beautiful.

She lowered herself onto him. Her body accepted his length more easily the second time and he muttered dwarvish curses to himself as she shifted and adjusted herself around him, her knees planted firmly on either side of his hips. Her breath shuddered.

He trembled with restraint, waiting on her to choose the speed and movement, while he resisted the urge to buck up with fast passion into her body, fill her with heavy thrusts. He clutched her rear with both hands, reddening the skin and she wondered if there would be angry bruises across her backside by morning. He forgot his strength in his ravishment.

After a moment she rotated her hips in small circles, then up and down, back and forth-- Kili moaned a series of incoherent words, his eyes shut in gratification, tanned throat and jawline exposed to her, a line of delicate unprotected skin beneath the prickly stubble. He met her hips with his own in equal hard lunges as she rode him, the back of his head smacking the wall at every interval. She dug her nails into the leather on his shoulders- from deep within the haze of sex she heard him moaning her name over and over, fanning the flames. Dwarf and elf-- the height difference changed nothing in the joys of love making. They knew no laws.

She pushed herself over the edge by grinding herself against him, at the center of their connected bodies, reaching the peak of her desire, reveling and rolling in the hot pulses of ecstasy brought on at every thrust, every second of Kili's girth inside her, stretching her, her senses soaked in sweet indulgence. She would never regret this outcome, their inevitable love making. How she had craved this stranger, the handsome dwarf with the laughing eyes.

Tauriel's skin trembled in euphoria and her body locked around him, his name bursting from her lips. The pleasure was keen, paralyzing, his arms wrapped around her back, crushing her, as her orgasm rocked through her body, flushed her skin in wave after wave of carnal bliss. Her toes curled, Kili's breath warmed her lips as he came again. Her tight core clenched, squeezed him, pumping the last drops out of him.

The shocks of pleasure subsided after a moment as her orgasm died down, replaced by a heavy sense of contentment, like a fuzzy blanket on her naked skin, or the last peaceful seconds before an untroubled sleep. Kili dragged his hands through her hair and kissed her with his eyes closed, all over her face, relaxing beneath her, all tension fled out of him. He was spent and drowsy. She melted against him.

She slid off of him, smiling at his quiet sigh and reclined back on the sparse wooden bed, unaffected by its stiff weight, as comfortable on it as if it had been piled high with soft furs. Kili slid sideways and landed against her shoulders, halfway on top of her, smiling a big, contented, goofy smile, before pressing tender kisses along her neck. Tauriel's mind drifted. She felt the weight of her own fatigue. Kili's stubble tickled her skin. “Let me help you clean up, my lady...”

She absentmindedly curled a strand of his dark hair around her fingers. “I'm fine for the moment, let me rest I...that felt wonderful.” She blushed.

Kili swelled with pride. “You are beautiful, you...I'm honored to have been one of your lovers, surely you are a goddess.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and burrowed his face in her hair. She blushed, giddy and sleepy. The air swirled with the chill bite of winter and the heavy musk of sex. Sleep threatened her vision as Kili coed sweet words into her ear; again in the language natural to him, sentences she couldn't understand, though the words held the same universal promises of love, devotion, and fidelity for all time. She rippled with delight beside him.

“I hate that I must take leave of you soon,” she sighed. “As much as I wish I could lie here, or whisk you away to my chambers, but...”

He laughed. “That would arouse suspicion with everyone, my kin as well as yours, I understand but...” His grip on her tightened. “Don't talk yet of parting, it will happen soon enough.”

The steady rise and fall of his breath beside her, the warm weight of one arm slung across her torso lulled her into the beginnings of sleep. Her eyes only fluttered open when Kili spoke.

“Will anything become of this, you and me?”

The tones of hope in his voice pained her. “You know that it cannot, we...”

He stiffened beside her and she felt rather than saw his hurt. Her heart clenched in her chest, as if an invisible force had impaled the delicate tissue thorns. She hadn't meant to injure his feelings. “You don't know this,” she blurted, “but you are my first. At my age I'm rather young to be courted. So you are my first.” She felt the heat of a blush spread up into her cheeks. She stared up, red faced, at the ceiling, stubbornly avoiding his gaze.

He laughed, not in a mocking fashion, but rather pleased, and the tension left his body. “Well actually,” He sat up, leaning over her, his black hair an evanescent touch across her face and neck. “This may be hard to believe,” he teased, “But I've ever lain with a woman. You're my first too.” He planted a quick kiss on tip of her nose.

Butterflies erupted in a fit deep in her stomach. She joined his laughter, happy, but her heart swollen with love, _love_ , and she could almost taste the sweat, feel the tears on her skin from the ditch dark pain the future surely held, for an elf to fall for a mortal, a tiny flare on the wind that death would eventually extinguish; but how bright Kili's spirit burned, and she wanted that warmth even if it burned her in the process.

xxxxx

xxxx

xx

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well heey guys, sorry about my inactivity lately, other than some readin & lurkin but my personal life has done went through the grinder the past few months sooo. I haven't given up on Lost Rhapsody. I just needed to write this after seeing botfa. Ouch. My best strategy with that fucking tearfest has been denial, haha. Anyways, this fic ended up being long and sappy...oh well lol. I went with the book timeline with this, if that wasn't already obvious, and also I imagined the dungeons to be alot bigger than in the film ok, this is a highly unlikely scenario of course but lets all ~pretend~! lol. 
> 
> I also don't have a beta so this was after the first round of editing, so please excuse any of my shit mistakes ha.
> 
> Thanks for any kudos or comments or just for reading, really! I appreciate it. Please keep writing those kiliel fics I need them...xoxoxo DarkMignonette )o(
> 
> Finished 3/05/15. v1.


End file.
